<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧友 by Shadowmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665093">旧友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer'>Shadowmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, Jrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alzheimer's Disease, Growing Old, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:12:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>敏政，你知道我记性越来越坏，我好像…忘了什么要紧的事<br/>[敏京敏无差，现实向]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“敏政, 你夫人好么?”</p><p class="western">京的衬衣皱得厉害；麻纱料子穿着舒服, 却太娇气，从前京是不喜欢的。敏政伸手去抻抻，近看才发现他根本扣错了纽子。于是叹口气从旁边拖过一只矮凳坐下，一颗一颗替他解了重新严丝合缝对上。</p><p class="western">“嗯，她很好。”</p><p class="western">敏政抬头冲京笑笑。对方心满意足地眯起眸子，眼尾的褶子不笑也顽固盘踞。敏政打小就是鸳鸯眼，上了妆好看，不上妆就肿肿的有些倦气；当年被京调侃,恼羞成怒时说你小子别得意，大眼睛的人老来皱纹多。这话可不是灵验。</p><p class="western">“几点了？”</p><p class="western">敏政抬腕，表盘有些花。他拿袖口擦了擦，依旧是雾蒙蒙的。于是随口报了个大概。</p><p class="western">“四点半了。”</p><p class="western">“你五点钟回去是不？”</p><p class="western">“你倒比我急。”敏政笑吟吟握了京的手腕，指尖下的触感近似于风干了的花枝子，敏政瞅一眼自己斑斑点点的手背，没说啥，加点劲儿捏了捏。</p><p class="western">“莉娅要是等急了，难过的可是你。”</p><p class="western">“我咋听着你拐着弯骂我妻管严呢？”</p><p class="western">京乐出声来。一口牙比年轻时整齐了许多，颜色缤纷，一眼就看得出哪些是人工制造。</p><p class="western">“这不明摆着么，还用拐弯？”</p><p class="western">敏政站起身，动作快了眼前有些暗，他扶了椅背定定神。京仰脸看他，乌眼睛里浮着两个影。</p><p class="western">“喏，我走了，改天再来。”</p><p class="western">京点头，不置可否。敏政握住他肩，敛了笑摆一副凶恶嘴脸。</p><p class="western">“好好吃饭，不许抽烟，别和护工闹脾气，听到没？”</p><p class="western">“知道了，走吧走吧。”</p><p class="western">京敷衍挥手。敏政暗笑摇头；多少年了，这家伙还是无法坦诚地接受别人的好意。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">从疗养院到市中心是45分钟车程。</p><p class="western">二十八根电线杆，十九栋民房，七个公交车站，两个超市。</p><p class="western">敏政习惯性地数着，偶尔会动用手指，直到睫毛打架恍惚睡去。大约是年轻时巡演的毛病，甭管巴士地铁私家车，只要长轱辘的，他坐上去一刻钟绝对犯困，屡试不爽。</p><p class="western">好在目的地是终点站，不必担心错过。</p><p class="western">一，二，三，四…</p><p class="western">微雨，玻璃上逐渐斑驳。外头花花绿绿动荡像个涡。</p><p class="western">数到三十一的时候敏政阖上眼。</p><p class="western">累了。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">敏政给京带了新鲜的虾：蒸得嫩嫩的，淋了明油和姜葱丝。</p><p class="western">以前也给他弄过这个。京用三分钟剥出一只虾，却碰翻了盛蘸料的小碟子。那次敏政不得不按铃叫人来安抚。也真好笑，剥虾时手抖，扔起杯子枕头来倒不含糊。平心而论，京如今的脾气算好的，吵闹也如幼儿，嗓门大且不讲理，需要轻言细语安慰。敏政索性退一步，让外人调停，何苦把自己急得掏硝酸甘油。</p><p class="western">这次的虾是去了壳的，满盒子红白相间的肉，看着就讨喜。</p><p class="western">京吸吸鼻子，眼睛里一团孩气贪婪。</p><p class="western">“莉娅做的？真香。”</p><p class="western">敏政应一声，把勺子递到他手里。</p><p class="western">“趁热，吃吧。”</p><p class="western">京的吃相依旧难称文雅，敏政叹道慢点，我不和你抢。</p><p class="western">“你小子，真有福气。”京在搜刮角落里一点酱汁的时候叹息。“莉娅最近还好？”不等敏政答话又自己笑。“瞧我这记性，你才进来的时候我不就问过你么，老了老了。”</p><p class="western">敏政拍拍他左膝，从矮桌上拿了京的杯子站起来。“别呛着，我去倒点水。”</p><p class="western">公用厨房里没人，敏政把杯子凑到龙头底下。这玩意是很久以前敏政私自扣留的巡演周边，却被京抢去。 杯面上印了突出的卡通人物，五厘米的Q版Dir en grey，颜色褪得七零八落。</p><p class="western">敏政看着水越过杯沿流出来，一直漫过小小的Die的红头发。</p><p class="western">漫过去，</p><p class="western">漫过去，</p><p class="western">敏政看着，腿有些酸。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">二十八根电线杆，十九栋民房，七个公交车站，两个超市。</p><p class="western">敏政数到二十五的时候走了神，他试图回忆出门之前有没有关掉家里的灯。</p><p class="western">他想不起来。</p><p class="western">今天没下雨，刮很大的风，路边有纸片转着圈打旋儿，从窗口掠过。</p><p class="western">他仍然想不起来。</p><p class="western">敏政放弃，安慰自己说电灯而已，忘了关也只是浪费些，不像煤气。</p><p class="western">家里早就不用煤气了，不安全。</p><p class="western">这是薰的建议， 他说上了年纪的人，就怕万一。</p><p class="western">薰总是最聪明的一个。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">信也打电话来说要去看看京。</p><p class="western">电波把人声扭曲出单薄质感，倒更近似于信也曾经的嗓子，不像爷爷辈的人物。</p><p class="western">敏政听了想笑，也确实笑了出来。信也不搭腔，等他笑完了淡淡说那么，呆会见。</p><p class="western">除了敏政之外信也算常客，但他很少独去，总是与敏政一起。</p><p class="western">他说他不擅对话，即便对象是京。</p><p class="western">敏政懂得。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">信也从车上下来，手里牵个小女孩，眉眼细巧，羞惭惭地对着敏政抿嘴乐。</p><p class="western">敏政认出这是信也最小的孙女。之前见过几次，小孩子长得快，这不头顶已经蹿到了信也腰间。敏政摸摸她额头说越来越漂亮了哦，小美人。</p><p class="western">信也面无表情一撩眼皮。“别露牙，吓着孩子。”</p><p class="western">敏政已经很久没有笑到岔气。</p><p class="western">京对信也的孙女向来宠溺，倒比信也更甚。这孩子一来便连敏政都不理了，只和她絮絮说话，逗她背新学的俳句来听。小女孩当真绞了手指慢声细气地念：</p><p class="western">“蔷薇开处处，想似当年故乡路。”</p><p class="western">十分正经且毫无感伤。</p><p class="western">羡煞人。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">和信也在阳台上说了几句回来，孩子正坐在京的膝头与他玩翻绳，无名指与小指敲成一朵花。</p><p class="western">京轻手轻脚揽着她，全神贯注，两只眼睛跟着红线绳来回绕。信也弯了嘴角。“她怕生，每次来这倒粘得很，不如送给你管教？”</p><p class="western">京捏捏面前那张圆鼓鼓的脸，“嗯？听到你爷爷的话没，你说好不好？”</p><p class="western">三人相视大笑。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">信也还得把孙女送回去，就先走了。敏政留下来陪京多坐坐，聊些有的没的。</p><p class="western">京打点精神了一下午，此时便有些心不在焉。多半是敏政说，京听，脑袋一点一点往下耷拉。</p><p class="western">五点钟响的时候京突然想起了什么，拽了正要转身的敏政，差点把对方惊个踉跄。</p><p class="western">“敏政，你看我，从来都没问过。你儿女们都还好？”</p><p class="western">敏政弯腰拍拍京苍白干燥手背。“都好的，京，都好的。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">二十八根电线杆，十九栋民房，七个公交车站，两个超市。</p><p class="western">敏政数着，一个没漏。</p><p class="western">今天他不困。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">薰和美智子邀敏政去家里吃饭。</p><p class="western">煮的是泰式咖喱，加了椰奶，很香。敏政连连称赞，吃了不少。</p><p class="western">饭后茶泡第二道的时候薰缓缓开口。“京近来怎样？”</p><p class="western">敏政端起紫砂盅，顿了顿又搁下。“还是那样，每次去看他，他都问我的夫人可好。”</p><p class="western">“敏政…”</p><p class="western">“你知道么薰，京想象中我妻子的名字，是莉娅。是做得一手好菜，温柔体贴的混血姑娘。这傻子，任性几十年，而今倒替我想出这些花好月圆，你说可笑不可笑。”</p><p class="western">薰抵住太阳穴长吁。“难为你，敏政。我也是白着急，帮不了忙。”</p><p class="western">“大半辈子都过来了，谁还能悔呢？”敏政撇开视线。“他病得糊涂，我可不糊涂。”</p><p class="western">总得有一个人怀着点天长地久的想头。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“敏政, 你夫人好么?”</p><p class="western">“嗯，她很好。”</p><p class="western">问话之人兴高采烈把小甜饼放到草莓奶里蘸蘸；这吃法还是敏政当年教他的。</p><p class="western">粉红液体顺着指尖漫延至掌心。京怔住，神色一瞬间懵懂到惶恐。敏政在他面前坐下，拇指循了对方手腕来回画圈。</p><p class="western">“怎么啦？”</p><p class="western">“敏政，你知道我记性越来越坏，我好像…忘了什么要紧的事。”</p><p class="western">“没关系的，京。”敏政凝视对方焦灼的眼，心平气和。</p><p class="western">没关系，我帮你记着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>